Help:User access levels
See 'Wikia:Administrators' for details on the admins of the Central Wikia. Different users have access to different functions of the site. Wiki founders are given administrator and bureaucrat access. They can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat What can all users do on a wiki? Anyone can read the wiki as well as create new pages and edit unprotected pages, including users without a user account. Any non-banned user is free to create a user account. What can logged-in users do on a wiki? Users who have (this is free and only requires a username and password) can: * customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their . * maintain a page . * mark their own contributions as . * an image or other file to the wiki. * mark a page on recent changes as " " (where this feature is enabled) Logged in users who have accounts four days old are given the 'autoconfirmed' user right. Autoconfirmed users can and edit pages. A user with a confirmed email address can enable from other users, and can request lost passwords. Some future social networking oriented extensions at Wikia may also require this. What is the rollback permission? Users with the "rollback" permission are able to vandalism and bad-faith edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages and user contributions list. They are just like logged-in users, only with one extra button. Bureaucrats can give or revoke users' rollback rights by using . See more info below. What can administrators do on a wiki? Administrators can: * pages and page histories. They can also undelete a previously deleted page, or undelete specific revisions of it. * delete and undelete uploaded images and other files. * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on diff pages and user contributions lists. * edit the to make changes to the interface. On Wikipedia, an admin is defined as a "trusted user". You should be aware that this might not be the case on Wikia. The requester of a wiki will be given admin access to that wiki on the Principle of First Trust. If a user later turns out to be irresponsible with the admin access, it may be removed by at any time. For details, see the . What can bureaucrats do on a wiki? A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators, and give and revoke users' on their wiki. They are not currently able to remove admin access from any user. Please contact a member of the Wikia:Community Team if you need admin access removed from a user. How do I grant rollback or admin rights? A bureaucrat can grant or revoke rollback rights for users through . Once the user's name is entered, the form shown at the right will be made available. To grant rollback select "rollback" in "Available groups", fill in "Reason for change", and click "Save User Groups". To revoke rollback, select "rollback" in "Removable groups", fill in "Reason for change", and click "Save User Groups". Bureaucrats can also turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using . However, only staff can remove those rights. There is a link to userrights on the list of , which is always available in the toolbox in the sidebar menu. First enter the user's name (capitalization matters!) and click "Edit User Groups". Select the appropriate right(s) under "Available groups", fill in "Reason for change", and click "Save User Groups". Be sure to make sure you're giving rights to the right person by checking the links to the user page and the contributions! The user will gain administrator access immediately and the action will be recorded at on your wiki. Who are users in the "janitor" group? Janitors are experienced and involved Wikians who have administrator access to all Wikia. They also have tools allowing them to combat cross-wiki spam and vandalism. See Wikia:Wikia Janitors for more info, or for a list. Who are users in the "helper" group? Helpers consist of contractors and volunteer interns who are working for Wikia. They have administrator access to all Wikia. See Wikia:Wikia Helper Group for more info, or for a list. What are the users in "staff" group? User in staff group are Wikia employees and they have full access to all Wikia wikis. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see for details on how to contact Wikia staff. User access levels User access levels